Helping Adam
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: AO: Instead of Danny getting shot and being paralized in season six. It was Adam he had slowly started to get his self esteem up and know with out being able to walk his self esteem went down. Hopefully Mac well be able to change that for him.
1. Author's Note

**Hello all I need to give my thanks to Donna she edited a lot of my stories that I had already post making them more readable know she is helping me with the ones I am writing know and she has done a great job. So much thanks to Donna you are the bomb girl. This girl is sticking to me like glue and she good at what she does.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disc: I do not own the characters or the show of CSI:NY.**

**Couple: Mac Taylor & Adam Ross **

**Story: Beginning of season six, instead of Danny getting shot, it's Adam. With all his other doubts about himself, this topped it off, he had just started to get his self esteem up from when he joined CSI in NY. But now that he couldn't even move his legs, he was starting to think the old way and his self esteem hit rock bottom again.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shooting ended. I couldn't believe this had happened. We were all here to honor a fallen detective. Then this happened and I hoped to God that we had not lost another. Then I heard from near me.

"Help!" I moved as quick as I could towards the voice. It was Adam. He was laying on his back, blood was pooling all around his lower back and hips. I knelt down and looked for the bullet wound, it wasn't in his front.

"Hawk! Sid! Get over here now! Adam is down." I watched as Hawk and Sid got to where we were. I put my jacket under his head to try to make him comfortable. "Adam, you're going to make it, just got to stay with me."

Then he said the words that were going to haunt me for the rest of my life, from someone that I had been caring for in the way that I hadn't let myself since Payton stayed in London, where she belonged. It wasn't love, yet, but there was something there for Adam. Adam spoke.

"Mac, I can't feel my legs! I can't move them. Mac, make them move. Please."

That tore my heart in two because it could only be one thing to make it were he couldn't move his legs! I hoped to God that it wasn't permanent. What was worse was that I couldn't do anything to fix this for him.

"You need to stay calm, Adam, until the ambulance gets here."

He was trying, I could tell, but he couldn't feel or move his legs, and I know that was scaring him. Hell, it was scaring me. I could see the look on Hawk and Sid's faces. When the ambulance got there, I got in with him. When we got to the hospital, they rushed him into the ER. I had left orders with Stella to work the scene. Hawk was with Adam when they took him in to the ER and Sid was with me while we waited for news. Sid looked at me.

"Mac, there's a possibility this may not get fixed, we have to be ready for that." I slid my hands along the back of my neck and sighed.

"I know, Sid. The worse part is there no family to contact. Remember about three years ago, when Adam and Danny were held hostage, he was tortured by them, just to get into the lab." Sid looked at me as he sipped his coffee.

"Can't forget that day. It was awful what happened to Adam and Danny. What you, Hawk and Stella went through in the lab. It was a day of pure hell." I sighed and leaned back.

"Well, when I went to find details of Adam's family, ready to contact them, there was none. When I asked him if there was someone I could contact, he just looked at me and told me that there was no one. I asked if he had friends we could contact, got a no to that too. So, basically, we are all Adam has. Just the team." Sid leaned back and he nodded.

"Yeah, I invited him to Thanksgiving one year, when he said he wasn't going home. He came over, he was good with my kids, if a little nervous at first. But there was something new in his eyes, being there with a family, eating dinner, like he had never done this before. So ever since then he's been having Thanksgiving with us, for about three years now." I nodded. I was glad Sid had done that. I looked at Sid.

"I remember one year Stella gave him a Christmas present. It was like a kid that got a present for the first time. After the hostage situation, Don and Danny started hanging out with him after work. Danny told me once that they were teaching Adam to play basketball and it was like taking a kid to the park." Sid nodded.

"When he first came to the lab, he was shy and wasn't making friends too easily. I think after the hostage situation, he was admired for what he did. He made friends easier after that." I nodded as Hawk came out an hour later and I looked at him. Sid looked at Hawk too.

"What's the news, Sheldon?" Hawk sat down and leant back. He sighed heavily.

"Bullet nicked his spine. It may be permanent or he could possibly walk again. The doctors are giving a 10% chance that he will be able to move his legs again." I took a deep breath and leaned back.

"Well, then, we have to keep his hopes up. He will be able to work when he's healed. If nothing else, he will be able to keep the job he loves."

That was all we said. The surgery was still going on. When they were done, we were not able to go see him as he was in ICU and the only one able to go in there and see him was Hawk. So I sent Sid home and I went back to work, leaving Hawk with Adam. He needed a face he knew. When I got back to the lab, I found Don, Danny, Stella and Lindsey in one of the areas looking over evidence and Don seemed to be waiting on some information. I walked in and ran my hand over the back of my neck.

"Bad news. Adam may not walk again. There's only a 10% chance that he will walk again. He will be able to return to work, but he needs all our support." Stella nodded as she leaned against the wall.

"I was going to send him some white roses and maybe pass a card around, have people sign it, so he knows we want him back at work." Lindsey nodded some as she looked at some evidence.

"We can send some flowers too and we'll sign the card. He really loves Lucy, maybe when the doctor says he up to visitors we'll take Lucy to see him." Danny nods.

"Bet you anything Adam will be walking again! He's a strong man, even if he doesn't show it. I remember when we were hostages, they did a lot to him before he even gave the information they were asking for. Then rushing in, in front of Don and the SWAT team to make sure the cops were not killed. Yeah, Adam is strong and he will make it, no matter what." Don nods some as he looked at Danny.

"We should get some of the boys down at the park, that we play with, to sign a basket ball and give it to Adam. He will think that's comical and I think he will like it." Danny stopped.

"You know what, Lindsey? His birthday's coming up, you know that picture of him and Lucy that we love so much? Let's blow that up enough to put it in a picture frame. Adam is like an uncle to Lucy. Adam sees her as family." I stopped and smirked.

"You know what Sid says, he has one from Thanksgiving with his daughters and Adam. I bet he could blow that up and make another picture. We have a group picture somewhere, don't we? We could blow that up and set them all up around his hospital room to cheer him up some."

We eventually had a few things set up to make the hospital room feel a little more homely than just the stark white walls, because most of us know how bad it is to be stuck in a hospital. With Adam not being able to walk, it was even worse for him. We set it up when they did some tests on Adams back. We put the flowers that everyone from the lab had sent him and the three pictures on the wall where he could see them. When they came back, Hawk and I got him under the arms and helped him into the bed. He really wasn't talking very much. He looked at the flowers and pictures and Stella smiled.

"We wanted to make you more comfortable in your room until you're ready to go home. Lindsey thought we could blow up some pictures for your early birthday present." I could see that Adam wasn't sure what to say, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks. Sure, it makes it look better in here." I leaned against the wall.

"Adam, when you're able to get out of the hospital, you will be able to come back to work. You can work full time at the lab. You're one of our best lab techs, and when you're well enough, we would love for you to come back, Adam." He leaned back against the bed. Sarcasm rang in his voice.

"Well, we all know the doctor's lying. I won't be walking again! So, hey, I need to make a living so I can be stuck in a chair doing a job I love." Hawk shook his head.

"I heard all the doctor said and looked at all the test results. He isn't lying Adam, you have a small chance but that's enough for you to get yourself walking again." I knew Adam was angry about all this. He closed his eyes.

"Just go away and leave me alone, please." Hawk was about to say something and I could see that Stella wanted to say something too. I shook my head, and as Adam's eyes were closed, I nodded to the door and they left. They understood, I hoped, that Adam needed to adjust. They were trying to make him understand that he was needed. I didn't leave, I went and sat down. He looked at me.

"Mac, please, just leave. You have better things to do than stay here." I leaned back and shook my head as I brought out a book.

"Don't go to work until tomorrow and I am exactly where I want to be. Do you want me to tell Danny and Lindsey to hold off from bringing Lucy in to see you?" He looked at me.

"They're bringing Lucy here? Mac, she won't want me any more. I can't play with her like I used to. I can't move my legs." I stood up and went to sit on the bed and cupped his face.

"Look at me, Adam. Just because you can't move your legs doesn't mean that it's changed who you are. Lucy loves her Uncle Adam because he makes funny faces and holds her. He loves her and makes her laugh. Just because you can't walk, it doesn't mean we don't still need you and want you around, Adam."

Danny walked in with Lucy, who reached for Adam instantly. She was babbling, and you could make out "Adam". Danny set her down and she took Adam's hand and started to play with it and looked at him.

"Hey, Lucy, you've got my fingers." Danny and I sat there for an hour, watching how Adam played with Lucy, he was good with kids. Danny stood up and picked a yawning Lucy. I stood up and kissed her forehead. Danny looked at Adam and he handed him a bag.

"The boys at the courts wanted you to have this and I'm to tell you that they're waiting for you to come and see them." He brought the ball out, he was about to say something but Danny beat him.

"There are a few guys out there on wheel chairs, you know that, Adam. Don't give up just because you may not walk. Even if you don't get back on those feet, you're like a brother to me and Don. Don't ever forget that we won't see you different, just because you're on wheels."

He just walked out, leaving Adam with that. We were all taking it hard because we knew there was a chance that Adam would never get out of that chair, but we were all there for him. He fell asleep quickly. Lucy sure knew how to wear someone out. I pulled the covers up over him, running my hand over his hair gently. Then I turned most of the lights on and sat near the window and started to read my book again.

.


End file.
